


Amanita phalloides

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes urzędujący w kuchni musi wzbudzać podejrzenia. Króciutko i na wesoło, kolejny produkt uboczny zeszłych wakacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanita phalloides

**_Amanita phalloides_ **

****

W kuchni domeną Sherlocka był stół, zwykle zawalony mikroskopem i jakimiś naczyniami o nieokreślonej zawartości. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby detektyw krzątał się przy szafkach, o kuchence nie wspominając. Owszem, sporadycznie Sherlock nawet gotował, ale był to raczej niecodzienny widok.

Dlatego też John zamarł w niedowierzaniu na progu, gdy wrócił do domu i zajrzał do kuchni. Wszystkie cztery palniki zastawione były garnkami, a Sherlock stał nad nimi i zerkając na zegarek mieszał zawartość. W całym pomieszczeniu dodatkowo unosił się apetyczny zapach grzybów.

\- Zupa grzybowa? - zainteresował się John. - Umieram z głodu, kiedy skończysz?

\- Jeszcze dwie minuty i szesnaście sekund - odpowiedział Sherlock nieobecnym tonem i po kolei zamieszał zupy, każdą osobną łyżką. John uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, ale o nic nie zapytał, tylko wyszedł do łazienki. Gdy wrócił, na stole stał głęboki talerz z nalaną zupą, a przy kuchence cztery kubki z łyżeczkami.

\- Co ty robisz? - tym razem John musiał zapytać.

\- Zupę - odparł enigmatycznie Sherlock. - Ta jest dla ciebie.

\- Dzięki. - John postanowił nie skomentować faktu, że jego współlokator zwykle nie gotował. Był głodny i przede wszystkim zamierzał zjeść. - A ty nie jesz?

\- Za chwilę, najpierw muszę coś sprawdzić - odparł detektyw, a John widział jego podekscytowanie. - Nalej mi po trochu z każdego garnka do kubków, tak, żebym nie wiedział, co jest co. Nie zamień łyżek i broń Boże nie przestawiaj garnków. Zapamiętaj, co jest w którym kubku, to bardzo ważne - oświadczył detektyw i obrócił się twarzą do ściany. - Już? Nalałeś?

\- Nie. - John otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i sięgnął po niebieski kubek i łyżkę z najbliższego garnka.

\- No już? - niecierpliwił się Sherlock, bębniąc palcami o ścianę.

\- Chwila!

\- Już?

\- Tak, proszę.

Sherlock obrócił się podskokiem i sięgnął po pierwszy kubeczek. Wziął łyżeczkę i skosztował zawartość. Posmakował przez moment, a potem odstawił na blat. John patrzył ze zdziwieniem, jak Sherlock z półprzymkniętymi oczami kolejno próbuje zupy.

\- Eksperymentujesz z przyprawami? - zapytał John, siadając przy stole i sięgając po swoją zupę. - Całkiem nieźle ci to wyszło - przyznał po spróbowaniu.

Sherlock zignorował komplement, zajęty hipnotyzowaniem kubków i mamrotaniem do siebie. Dosłownie liznął czubek łyżeczki z zielonego kubka i powiedział głośniej.

\- To musi być _agaricus_.

Następnie wziął biały we wzorki i odstawił, mrucząc " _xerocomus_ ".

\- A to... Czyżby...? - zastanawiał się głośno. - John, z którego to garnka?

\- Tego z tyłu po lewej - odparł doktor. - Co ty właściwie robisz?

\- Usiłuję stwierdzić, czy da się rozróżnić grzyby po smaku - wyjaśnił łaskawie Sherlock. - Cholera, więc tamto musiał być _amanita phalloides_.

\- Co?

\- Muchomor sromotnikowy - mruknął obojętnie detektyw i pochylił się nad czwartym kubkiem, wąchając jego zawartość. John natomiast wypluł zupę, którą akurat miał w ustach, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Chryste, ugotowałeś sromotniki?! - zawołał. - To CO ja jem?

\- Spokojnie, ty masz pieczarkową. A co jest w żółtym?

\- Zupa ze sromotników... Boże, kogo chciałeś otruć? - wyrzucił z siebie John, nadal zbyt zaszokowany.

\- Nikogo nie chcę otruć. Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy dochodząca kucharka Sulllivanów mówiła prawdę, gdy zarzekała się, że zupa smakowała normalnie - wytłumaczył niecierpliwie Sherlock. John w osłupieniu patrzył, jak detektyw zalewa gorącą wodą ćwierć szklanki soli, a potem wypija duszkiem i wychodzi do łazienki. Korzystając z okazji, doktor wylał zawartość swojego talerza do zlewu. Jakoś nie miał do Sherlocka tyle zaufania, by mieć stuprocentową pewność, że nie jadł właśnie trującej zupy.

Sherlock wrócił po chwili z załzawionymi oczami i pochlapaną wodą koszulą. Sądząc z wyglądu, właśnie oglądał swój żołądek od drugiej strony, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby go to bardzo obchodziło. Wręcz przeciwnie, był pobudzony i zadowolony.

\- Profilaktyka - uśmiechnął się. -Test pomyślny, kucharka miała prawo się pomylić - oświadczył, po czym wylał dwa garnki, a zawartość pozostałych dwóch połączył w jednym. Nalał sobie pełną miskę i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że miska Johna jest pusta. - Co jest, nie pasuje ci?

\- Nie, całkiem dobre, ale...

\- Tak? - Sherlock spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniem i urazą.

\- Nic, tylko _amanita phalloides_.

\- Był jeszcze _paxillus involutus_ \- rzucił beztrosko Sherlock, zajadając zupę. - W sumie szkoda, że wylałem, mogłem poczęstować Mycrofta albo Andersona.

John wolał nie wnikać, czym owo _paxillus involutus_ było.

 

KONIEC

 

Paxillus involutus – krowiak podwinięty, grzyb trujący

Amanita phalloides – muchomor sromotnikowy

Agaricus– pieczarka

Xerocomus - podgrzybek


End file.
